


Hush

by antiero



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, domestic!Phan, hardly any plot at all oops, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiero/pseuds/antiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sOso much fluff ew also i'm very bad at coming up with titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Phil woke up to his boyfriend, Dan, snoring in front of him. He stared at him for a moment before reaching up and pushing fringe out of his face. Phil grinned and leaned in, pressing light kisses to Dan's cheeks. Dan stirred and grunted, but his eyes didn't open.  
"Wake up." Phil said softly, while running a finger along Dan's jaw and down the front of his neck.  
"Fuck you."  
"Come on, now." Phil whispered against Dan's cheek, running a hand through his hair. Dan sighed.  
"M'Never gonna wake up w'you touching me like this," Dan halfway opened his eyes and kissed Phil's chin in return, "Love you."  
"I love you too, but it's-" Phil rolled over and glanced at the clock on his bedside, "11:45. We really need to get out of bed."  
Dan grumbled in disagreement but rolled out of bed anyway, "Need a shower. Come with me?"  
"I showered last night, love."  
Dan shifted his weight, yawning and rubbing an eye, "So?"  
Phil grinned and mumbled something about breakfast before pecking Dan's cheek again and walking to the kitchen. He pulled out two bowls and two mugs and started up the coffee maker while humming a tune softly to himself. He poured his cereal into one bowl then poured Dan's different cereal into the other. The coffee maker beeped and he poured some into each cup. He poured milk into the bowls and grabbed spoons before walking out to the living room and setting the bowls and mugs down. Dan walked into the living room with new clothes and damp, wavy hair and sat down next to Phil with his bowl.  
"Thanks, babe." he said, kissing the older boy's cheek. Phil mumbled a 'mhm' and leaned against his boyfriend while they both finished up their cereal. They chatted over which show to watch on Netflix then settled on some anime that neither of them could pronounce. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's middle and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Dan's head. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both too invested in the show to spark up conversation.  
"Hey, you wanna know something?" Dan asked suddenly, lightly rubbing his thumb over Phil's wrist.  
"What's that?"  
"I have a really big crush on you."  
Phil smiled, "Is that so? So it's a good thing I have an even bigger crush on you, huh? Sucks, though, it seems I'm taken."  
"Me too," Dan replied softly, "My boyfriend's cuter than yours, though."  
"Nah, my boyfriend is way cuter than your boyfriend. Sorry, love." Phil said while pushing his hand under the hem of Dan's shirt to run his fingers along his sides.  
"Don't think your boyfriend would like you calling me love, Phil."  
Phil leaned forward and brushed his lips across Dan's before fully attaching them, "He doesn't mind."


End file.
